La plus importante des choses au monde
by OuaF
Summary: House tente de gérer la douleur nouvelle de sa jambe, et Wilson est tout ce qu’il lui reste. One-shot House/Wilson oupas


**Titre :** La plus importante des choses au monde

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort House/Wilson (oupas)

**Résumé :** House tente de gérer la douleur nouvelle de sa jambe, et Wilson est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages.

**Notes :** Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Encore une fic à la deuxième personne désolée. Celle-ci se situe un peu après l'infarctus ; House n'est plus avec Stacy et en attendant de s'habituer à son handicap (et à la solitude) il vit chez et avec Wilson qui est divorcé. Bonne lecture durp durp.

Bon Ennemie m'a forcée à poster cette fic. Elle dit que c'est du slash mais ce n'était pas mon intention, donc en fait je vous laisse interpréter librement cette fic comme du slash ou non selon vos préférénces :)

* * *

**Il y avait le silence.**

Un silence interrompu seulement par ta respiration haletante et les grognements que tu poussais de temps en temps. Tu fermais les yeux. Les ouvrais. Ouverts. Fermés. Ouverts. Fermés…

Il y eut un claquement, une porte qui se ferme. Mais c'était lointain, si lointain. Tu essayais de te concentrer sur la sensation du liquide coulant de ta main jusqu'au sol.

Et puis il y eut des bras, passés autour de toi. Protecteurs. Maternels.

Et deux grands yeux marrons qui brillaient comme des phares.

Tu t'y accrochais. Mais tu avais honte. Honte de ton état, de ton souffle haletant, de ta raideur. Honte surtout de cette inquiétude immense qu'il y avait dans ces yeux, comme si tu étais important.

_La plus importante des choses au monde c'est_

- Tu es blessé, fit-il d'une voix rauque et lente, et comme tu te sentais parfaitement calme tu compris qu'il cherchait à se calmer lui-même. Ta main saigne. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Tu fermas les yeux.

Tu ne voulais pas te souvenir, non. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas. Mais pourtant, tout revenait quand même.

Il y avait eu la douleur… non, ce n'était pas ça. Tu t'étais levé et… si. Il y avait eu la douleur. Insupportable. Invivable. Tu étais tombé, mais tu avais toujours mal. Alors tu avais vu le couteau sur la table.

C'était un couteau suisse.

Il brillait.

Tu secouas la tête et levas la main vers toi, mais il la prit dans la sienne pour l'examiner. En regardant la lumière du plafonnier briller dans ses cheveux, d'autres souvenirs te revinrent.

Tes chaussures, dans le placard, mises en désordre à coté des siennes bien rangées. Une vue apaisante. Les cravates suspendues dans l'armoire, soigneusement classées par couleur. Un verre de scotch à moitié vide sur une table, un verre qui n'était pas le tien.

Il te fit plier les doigts. La douleur était insupportablement délicieuse. Délicieusement insupportable. Et le sang. Il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi te soigner, et tu essayas de le retenir, ne parvenant qu'à tacher sa chemise blanche avec ton sang rouge. Rouge.

Rouge.

Il se dégagea gentiment et tu le regardas s'éloigner vers la salle de bain. Tu serras ta main blessée dans l'autre pour arrêter le sang.

Rouge.

Tu fermas les yeux.

Le bruit de sa respiration que tu pouvais entendre de la chambre alors qu'il dormait sur le canapé. L'odeur des draps, des draps qui étaient les siens et qui sentaient comme lui, l'odeur de son shampoing.

Tu n'allais pas pleurer, non plus.

Tu l'entendis revenir, et tu rouvris les yeux pour le voir approcher avec de quoi te désinfecter et te faire un bandage.

Tu levas la tête pour le regarder. Il évitait ton regard, mais tu pouvais encore lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

_La plus importante des choses au monde c'est_

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à coté de toi. Tout en te soignant, avec précautions, il continua de parler de sa voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre et posée : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Pourquoi posait-il la question ?

Le couteau était là, gisant à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. Même couvert de sang, il brillait. C'était fascinant.

Mais lui te regardait encore. Il y avait ses mains sur la tienne. Et cette grande tâche vulgaire sur sa chemise.

Rouge.

- J'ai essayé de marcher, répondis-tu très bas, et ta voix te parut méconnaissable.

Il serra le bandage autour de ta main. Fort.

Tu crus qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il ramassa le couteau du bout des doigts et l'emporta.

Tu fermas les yeux.

Sa présence à coté de toi quand tu avais envie de pleurer et de crier et de pester contre le monde entier. Le calme de son regard et la tristesse de son sourire qui suffisaient à t'apaiser. Le son de son rire quand tu disais quelque chose d'idiot, et puis quelque chose d'autre, juste pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Le soin avec lequel il évitait de prononcer un certain prénom.

Tu n'arrivais même pas à penser à elle correctement. Une minute tu la haïssais et celle d'après tu ne savais plus très bien qui tu devais haïr, elle ou toi. Tu te rappelais comme elle était belle et parfaite et comme tu l'aimais et comme tu avais pensé que ça ne finirait jamais.

Tu t'étais trompé.

Ca ne t'arrivait jamais d'habitude.

Quand tu rouvris les yeux, il était là, à te regarder. Il ne disait rien. Inutile : ses yeux disaient tout.

_La plus importante des choses au monde c'est_

- Viens, chuchota-t-il en te tendant la main. Je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pour te laver. Et nous changer.

Tu acquiesças lentement. Ta main dans la sienne, et elles tremblaient.

Peut-être était-ce lui. Ou toi.

Ou peut-être trembliez-vous tous les deux.

Il te soutint jusqu'à la salle de bain où il te fit t'asseoir. Il retira sa chemise et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

- Lave-toi en premier, proposa-t-il avec un gentil sourire. Tu ouvris la bouche mais aucune son ne sortit.

Il t'aida à te lever, enlever tes vêtements, entrer dans la baignoire.

Puis il sortit.

L'eau dans la baignoire se teinta de rouge.

Tu posas ta main bandée sur le rebord pour éviter de la mouiller et fermas les yeux.

L'air heureux qu'il avait quand il te réveillait le matin. Le goût de ce qu'il te préparait à manger. Et sa dévotion, sa dévotion alors que toi tu ne faisais que déverser ta haine sur lui, ta rancœur, tes sarcasmes à la con, ton cynisme de désabusé.

Est-ce que tu pleurais vraiment maintenant, ou tu avais juste de l'eau sur le visage ?

Ta jambe se mit à te faire mal. Tu essayas de trouver une position confortable mais il n'y en avait pas.

Tu te lavais rapidement. Puis tu l'appela de ta voix cassée.

S'il remarqua que tu avais pleuré, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Il t'aida à sortir, te donner des vêtements, t'amena jusqu'au salon et alla se laver lui-même.

Tu fixais la télévision éteinte. Pris la télécommande.

_La plus importante des choses au monde c'est_

Le bruit que fit la télévision quand tu l'allumas te fit sursauter. Ta main et ta jambe te lançaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu t'endormis avec une grimace de douleur.

_Tu marchais sur une route longue et noire._ Ta jambe ne te faisait pas mal, mais pourtant tu n'arrêtais pas de trébucher. Tu regardas ta main gauche mais tu n'avais plus de bandage. D'ailleurs, tu n'avais plus de main du tout.

Cela ne t'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

Tu marchais sur la route sans bien savoir où elle menait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Le reste du paysage existait, mais tu n'arrivais pas à le distinguer.

Cela te rappela les bad trips que tu avais connu à l'université.

Tu t'arrêtas de marcher.

Au loin, une femme te faisait des grands signes. Tu pensais la connaître, alors tu te mis à courir vers elle.

Elle te vit approcher et se mit à rire. Tu voyais ses vêtements – ils t'évoquaient quelque chose, mais tu n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi ; une longue robe noire, et tu songeas sans savoir pourquoi à un marteau – mais tu ne voyais pas son visage. Comme le paysage, tu avais beau fixer, tu n'arrivais pas à le voir correctement.

Elle riait toujours quand tu arrivas devant elle. Elle regardait quelque chose à tes pieds.

Tu baissas les yeux vers le sol.

Un long serpent noir s'enroulait autour de ta jambe droite.

Une voix t'appela au loin, mais tu paniquais trop pour l'entendre. Tu secouas ta jambe pour faire partir l'animal, mais il se contenta de te fixer de ses yeux reptiliens ; tu sentais son étreinte se resserrer, et le rire de la femme, et le rire de la femme.

Tu fermas les yeux pour essayer de sortir de ce cauchemar.

_La plus importante des choses au monde c'est_

- Wilson ! crias-tu en te réveillant en sursaut.

Il était là. Il te regardait.

Tu sentis que tu pleurais, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

**Il te prit dans ses bras.**


End file.
